


Better Prepared

by CEproductions



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Caring, Conversations, Cute, Explanations, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Healing, Helping, Hugs, Humor, Inquiries, Joyful, Kissing, Memories, Missions, Relationship(s), Romance, Scolding, Surprises, Tags May Change, Waiting, annoyed, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: No matter how many times she gets mad at him or scolds him for his choice of action, she still loves him and makes sure he doesn't get himself inquired in his next mission.
Relationships: Agent 8/Marina (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Better Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this my first take and oneshot on Splatoon and my first time writing this. This crossed my mind when I was watching my friend play the octo path expansion. Well I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Splatoon; it belongs to Nintendo.

Better Prepared

“Would you hold still please; I’m trying to put this bandage around your head”

“OWWW! You said it would be less painful!

“You should listen next time in not taking extreme missions that can kill you or never go alone.”

She had a point there but to agent 8 how was this his fault for a botched mission. How was he supposed to know the factory was heavily booby-trapped? Also, how was he going to know that the factory was equipped with sentries guarding the places along with an alarm system that detects life forms?

“This is unfair I do most of all the missions and the only appreciation I get is being scold by you and Pearl for hurting myself and going too far”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so stubborn, now let patch up your left arm or I’ll have to tie you up to put the bandage on you”

Knowing Marina, the threats always stay real and he eventually gives up to let her do her thing. His apartment didn’t have much first aid and really didn’t care much which resulted in her having to bring one every time he is injured. But in the end, he can never reject help someone so beautiful who is willing to help.

“Alright, turn around so I can bandage your stomach to sustain the broken rib you got”

“I’m fine you know”

“I can tie you up to the wall if you want” she said with an evil smile

“Alright you win”

He turns around as she begins to wrap the bandages around him along with applying some cream to his wounds. Seeing his well-built body made her blush but tried to maintain focus to get him back on his feet. Pearl had always teased her for having a crush on agent 8 but had mostly brushed it off citing his behavior. However, the perspective changed once she got to meet him in person. The more they hanged out, the more they became closer that they soon began dating which she has enjoyed despite having to deal with Pearl on this issue.

“There better?” she says as she gives him a hug

“Thank you, so when do I get my next loan for the next mission?”

“Yea about that, Pearl has suspended all loans to any missions until you recover and other agents are going to take over”

“Are you kidding me?! You I don’t like taking breaks, this is unfair!”

“Well the one good think about having a girlfriend is she knows how to help you out”

She takes eight by the hand and leads him to the living room where this a create and when she opens it made his mouth drop in awe. The create was filled with paint ammo, weapons & brushes, armor, and many more that made eight happy as a little child.

“How did get all this?”

“I had to pull a few strings to get some of these here. Make sure to bring the weapons back in good conditions so Pearl doesn’t find out and what you make from this mission goes off to pay for these supplies.”

“I got you covered. Also, some of this equipment are mostly for protection and a lot of medicine”

“The key to success is to be better prepared and to know your surroundings if you want to win. By that, taking care yourself.”

“This is ridiculous, no disrespect but c’mon you know me I live for the danger, it’s my specialty”

“Are you getting upset at me for trying to help you out?”

“I would never make a girl upset, especially if its someone I love”

He pulls her into a warm embrace and both kissed each other staying in that position for some time before separating to breath air.

“That’s my good octoling and the reason I love you for who you are”

“Same here”

He soon looks at the time and realizes it was getting close to five. “Well it’s time to go” he says as he walks over to the door and opens it for her. “Ladies first”

“Why thank you” she giggled as she walked out and he followed behind with his hands on hers as he closed the door and head their way to the subway station.

* * *

The subway station was packed as many were standing waiting for their next ride and sometime just need to travel. This place also served for the agents to receive missions and payment so they couldn’t attract attention. Near the loading dock eight and marina were waiting on the side for the train to arrive.

“The train should arrive at any moment now”

“Don’t get yourself too antsy on this since you’re still recovering, so try not to get yourself killed alright”

“Well with what you gave me is enough for me to get into the actions”

“Don’t get too cocky on this” she giggled a bit

Soon they here of the subway train as it stopped and many passengers were getting out, they knew eight had to leave now.

“Got to go, See you tonight for dinner”

“If you come back without a broken back”

“I promise I won’t”

He soon gives her a kiss and hurries over to get into the train as it was going to leave without him. He looks out the window, he waves goodbye to her as marina blows a kiss to him as the train leaves until it disappeared from a distance. Once the train left, she turns around and head back to the hideout where pearl is.

“Pearl is going to have a huge conversation with me on this if she finds out. I just hope 8 returns home safely”

As she was returning back, she couldn’t stop thinking about eight and his mission but she knew he would return safely and be there for her. Let’s just hope that doesn’t end up in a wheelchair when he comes back. For now, she needs to get back to pearl and begin monitoring other agents on their missions.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. this is already on fanfiction.net and will be on wattpad later on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Be safe and be healthy. Peace.


End file.
